Evolucion, por Regina Mills
by harpohe1989
Summary: Una noche de copas con Rgina Mills quizas nos dira que relacion tiene hoy con la salvadora...-¿Y la evolución que tienen, termina con ella en los brazos de un hombre que no ama y usted bebiendo para adormecer sus sentimientos?
1. Sexo

_**Hola, a todos!**_

 _ **Hace un tiempo atrás alguien me pregunto cuál era la diferencia entre el sexo y el amor… tras horas de hablarlo y de llegar a alguna idea en común nació este fic en mi cabeza…**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Sexo**

Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace algunos años atrás que estaría en el Rabit Hole pidiendo alcohol para poder olvidar por unos minutos a Emma Swan lo hubiese enviado a encerrar o me hubiese limitado a lanzarle una bola de fuego y acabar su triste existencia

-¿Que le sirvo su Majestad?

Levante la vista de la barra donde había tomado asiento hace unos minutos y fije mi vista ante la conocida voz frente a mí

-Buena a noches Frederick - le saludé con una ligera inclinación de mi cabeza

Difícil no había sido registrar a uno de mis guardias más confiable durante mi reinado. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver que lo había reconocido

-¿Qué desea que le sirva?

-Sorpréndeme

Lo vi ponerse entre varias botellas para poder a mezclar algunas de ellas en una copa, las lanzaba al aire con confianza antes de detenerlas a medio camino y verterlas frente a mí

-Su copa Majestad - me indicó acercándola hasta mis manos - la casa invita la primera

-¿Qué es?

Me hizo un gesto invitándome a confiar en él y que bebiera. Lleve la copa hasta mis labios disfrutando el dulce sabor y sintiendo la comezón en mi garganta producto del alcohol

Volví a tomar otro sorbo recordando lo que me había traído a este lugar

Estúpida Swan y su sentido del heroísmo, no habían pasado minutos tras nuestra charla y su confesión de que su destino era morir en mis manos, cuando tras verla partir a los brazos de su familia con la cabeza gacha que decidí llegar a este lugar

-¿Quiere hablar Majestad? - me pregunto tomando una de mis manos de forma reconfortante - antes solíamos hacerlo

-No sabría cómo Frederick

-El comienzo siempre es un buen inicio Regina

Sonreí ante su invitación pensando la primera vez que la vi, la persona que era antes de entrará ella a mi vida

Antes de ella me había considerado una persona fría, desde la muerte de Daniel y con las continuas lecciones de Rumple había aprendido a manejar cada una de mis emociones, incluso mis ataques de furias hacia nieves durante mi estadía en el bosque habían sido pensados y calculados.

Era como si a diario me levantará y me colocará una máscara que cubriera del mundo y escondiera cualquier signo de debilidad

Pero recuerdo el momento exacto en que la vi caminar hacia mí.

Henry venía a su lado, y ella con su caminar despreocupado tan similar a su madre pero con los ojos fijos en mí.

Me sentí evaluada como madre cuando entendí quién era, no confiaba en ella, no sabía sus intenciones y definitivamente no la que quería cerca de mi familia

Recuerdo que la invite a beber algo en ese momento, no sé bien con que intención... Quizás para medirla y ver a que me enfrentaba en ese momento

Y sólo puedo recordar un sólo pensamiento de aquella noche... Emma Swan era una mujer que no debía de mirar en menos como rival y lo supe en el momento en que me vio a los ojos y no vi miedo en ellos

-¿Regina?

-Lo siento Frederick, me distraje en mis recuerdos

-¿Supongo que cierta rubia invade sus pensamientos?

Me removí incómoda ante sus palabras, preferí hacerme la desentendida

-No se preocupe Majestad – se disculpó por su atrevimiento - sólo lo supuse por la ausencia de ella a su lado

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella siempre la ha seguido majestad - tomo un paño y se puso a secar un vaso - incluso de antes que se rompiera la primera maldición

Lo mire y evalúe sus palabras, quizás tenía razón de cierta manera, había algo que siempre terminaba encontrándonos.

\- Miss Swan me confesó hoy algo que no esperaba oír – le explique vagamente – digamos que me descoloco un poco el oírlo

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta su majestad?

Asentí con la cabeza invitándolo a seguir

-¿Cuál es la naturaleza que las une?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No son amigas, pero tampoco se odian – trato de explicarme y se acercó a mi bajando la voz – la conozco su majestad, puede mentirle al pueblo todo lo que quiera, pero sé que hay más de lo que muestran

Me aleje de él mirándolo evaluativamente antes de sonreír

-A la señorita Swan y a mí nos une la evolución Frederick

-¿La evolución?

-Así es, digamos que nuestra relación pasó por diferentes etapas que nos llevan a lo que tenemos hoy

-¿Y la evolución que tienen termina con ella en los brazos de un hombre que no ama y usted bebiendo para adormecer sus sentimientos?

Golpee la barra con mi palma abierta ante su atrevimiento

-Te prohíbo que sugieras o asumas algo sobre lo que no tienes idea Frederick

-Trabajo en este lugar hace más de 30 años majestad y he aprendido algunas cosas en este oficio – me contesto sin intimidarse ante mi arrebato – ¿Quieres saber cuáles?

Le di una mirada retadora a que siguiera

-La gente feliz no viene a estos lugares majestad, y miss Swan suele venir cada cierto tiempo y beber hasta el agua de los floreros, para luego marcharse en dirección hacia su casa murmurando maldiciones de lo débil que es – tomo mi copa vacía y la volvió a llenar – y lo que usted está bebiendo es lo mismo que solía servirle en los aniversarios de su ex prometido o cuando quería eliminar algún sentimiento

-Frederick…

Me calle al no poder encontrar palabras para pudieran explicar cómo una sola acción había cambiado mi relación con Emma años atrás, como explicar que un día discutiendo sobre sus deberes de Sheriff tras la muerte de Graham las palabras habían subido de tono y termine abofeteándola y empujándola contra la pared más cercana… ¿cómo le dices a tu consejero más cercano que no te conformaste con el golpe si no que la besaste hasta no poder decir basta? ¿Le cuentas que cuando los besos no fueron suficientes dieron vuelta una contra la otra a lo largo de la pared buscando dominar a la otra?

Cerré los ojos al verme embargada entre los recuerdos de aquella vez y como había logrado dominar a Swan bajo mi cuerpo, como había disfrutado chupar y morder sus blancos pechos una vez que se habían arrancado la ropa. Admitía que aquella vez fue una de las más excitante sesiones de sexo en su vida, Swan no parecía querer ceder el poder con ella y juntas habían terminado con una mano en la entrepierna de la otra buscando llevar a la otra al orgasmo… fue una competencia entre ambas en la que no hubo ganadores, termine derrumbada sobre ella por unos segundos cuando levante mi cuerpo sobre el de ella y acomode mi ropa sin mirarla.

Recuerdo el silencio entre nosotras y como con tan solo un cruce de miradas entre nosotras antes de que ella se marchara nos prometimos a no hablar nunca de lo que había pasado en esa oficina.

-Tuve sexo con Emma Swan

-Aquí tiene otra copa Regina, algo me dice que la necesitas.

 _ **Espero que les agradara… no duden en comentar si les gustaría alguna continuación…**_

 _ **Amor… gracias por hacer mejores mis días… y tb por darme ideas con tu curiosidad**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	2. Sexo y Odio

_**Hola! Aquí dejando el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia.**_

 _ **Me alegra saber que les gusto y un gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron un mensaje o me dejaron en Fav o alert!**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Sexo y odio**

Volví a mirar el infinito tras mi confesión. Frederick no había podido emitir opinión ya que había sido llamado por otro cliente en ese justo momento

Dejé que poco a poco el alcohol hiciera efecto en mi cuerpo al recordar aquella vez en mi oficina…

-Déjame ver si entendí – Frederick había vuelto e interrumpió mis recuerdos – te acostaste con Swan poco después de la muerte de Graham

-Correcto

-¿Y fue solo sexo puro?

-Correcto

-¿Y nunca más volvieron a mencionarlo?

-Nunca más – le respondí, encerrando el resto de mis memorias entre Emma y yo

Lo observe incorporarse y cruzarse de brazos frente a mí evaluando mi respuesta. Había olvidado cuanto odiaba cuando hacia aquello

Lo rete con la mirada y tome la copa con seguridad antes de elevarla sin quitarle la vista de encima

-¿Y cuándo fue que volvieron a acostarse?

Sentí el alcohol quemarme de mala manera al escucharlo, estoy segura que espero que bebiera para soltar su pregunta

-Fue una cosa de una vez Frederick – le respondí dejando la copa con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la barra – no te hagas una idea equivocada ante lo que te confesé

-¿Sabe algo majestad? – Pregunto colocándose a secar el mismo vaso que llevaba entre sus manos toda la noche – Desde que usted lanzo la maldición he trabajado en este lugar, tras esta misma barra noche tras noche

-Lo siento Frederick, nunca fue mi intención en ese momento - Me disculpe ante él… una vida más que arruine por mi sed de venganza contra nieves

-No me pidas disculpas su majestad – señalo – este ha sido el mejor trabajo al que podría haber aspirado tras la maldición

Levante mi ceja incrédula ante sus palabras

-Mi tiempo en este lugar me ha enseñado a observar las reacciones de la gente – explico – así fue, como supe que había algo más tras su negativa al admitir que se habían vuelto a acostar

Baje la vista algo avergonzada al haberme vuelto tan transparente con el paso del tiempo ante mis súbditos, quizás tiempo atrás hubiese ordenado que lo mataran ante tal atrevimiento de su parte… quizás la separación que me había provocado era la causante y…

-Regina – interrumpió mis pensamientos tomando una de mis manos sobre la barra – mira hacia tu derecha un minuto

Gire hacia donde me indico, fije la vista en una de las mesas del fondo donde Rubie bebía copa tras copa sin inmutarse al sabor del alcohol

-¿Qué quieres que observe? – pregunte sin entender aun

-Obsérvala minutos antes de llevarse la copa a los labios – me susurro – mira como la toma y la aprieta entre sus dedos

Preste atención a lo que me pedía, la vi tomarla y efectivamente apretarla y mirarla con odio antes de tomarla completamente y golpear con ella la mesa, levanto la mano pidiendo otra más y volviendo a perder la vista mientras esperaba ser atendida nuevamente

-El odio siempre es expresado con nuestro cuerpo, no importa cuánto tratemos de ocultarlo

Lo mire directamente y fruncí los labios ante sus palabras, sabía que tenía razón

-Tras aquella noche y la promesa que no volveríamos a hablar del tema seguimos con nuestra relación de odio y lucha por nuestro hijo – le explique tomando la copa vacía y jugando con ella – no niego que al comienzo era algo tenso todo lo que nos afectara y nos obligara estar en el mismo espacio físico, pero luego otras cosas nos distrajeron de aquella tarde juntas

-Romper la maldición por ejemplo

-Obviamente ese fue un gran distractor – le di la razón con un movimiento de la mano rogando que mis palabras hubiesen calmado su sed de preguntas, sabía que podía negarme a responder a lo que el preguntara, pero al parecer mi necesidad de hablar con alguien y sacar todo lo que tenía atorado en mi pecho superaba mis deseos de callar y seguir bebiendo

-¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta su majestad?

Asentí con la cabeza, ante sus palabras

-¿La evolución, a la que usted hace referencia, es por el camino que ha tomado su relación en todos estos años?

-Algo así – respondí de forma escueta

Sabía que no me había creído del todo cuando lo vi levantar su ceja y volver a secar aquel vaso sin quitarme la mirada de encima

Deje salir un suspiro al verlo llenar mi copa nuevamente y deje que mis recuerdos se perdieran en la época cuando Henry había sido secuestrado y llevado a Neverland

-¿Recuerdas cuando Henry fue secuestrado y tuvimos que ir tras ellos en el barco del _piratucho_?

-Lo recuerdo, si – asintió – causo bastante revuelo su marcha tan abrupta

-Yo… solo puedo recordar cuanto la odiaba, Frederick

-Pero ya la odiabas de antes…

-Pero era aún más – le confesé con algo de dolor ante el recuerdo de aquel momento particular– la sentía responsable por haber traído a esa gente a Storybook y la primera noche en aquel barco la quise hacer responsable de mi dolor

-Oh alteza… ¿Qué hiciste?

Lo sentir tomar mi mano al notar mi dolor de los recuerdos de aquella noche, recordaba el movimiento del barco aquella noche y como furiosa había salido de mi camarote y había caminado hasta su cuarto. Pensé el cómo había aporreado la puerta sin importarme si despertaba a alguien, solo podía pensar en el dolor que podía estar pasando mi hijo y me cegaba la rabia contra Emma, si ella nunca hubiese llegado nunca, mi hijo estaría sano y salvo en mi casa.

Sé que la puerta la abrió algo agitada, no me importo si la interrumpía o algo, solo sé que la empuje con ambas manos sobre su pecho hasta entrar y cerrar la puerta con un simple hechizo

Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar su rostro asustado tras mi interrupción y su gesto de dolor cuando la empuje contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas y limite sus movimientos con mi magia dejando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza

-¿Regina…? – sé que alcanzo a preguntar antes de que enterrara mi cara en su cuello para morderla y pasar mi lengua hasta sacar gemidos de placer

-No gimas – le ordene volviendo a mirarla tomando su cara con una de mis manos apretándola entre mis dedos – no quiero que disfrutes, quiero que sientas el mismo dolor que siento yo ante la pérdida de mi hijo

Sé que volví a besarla con fiereza tirando de sus labios, marque su cuello con mis dientes hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta que llevaba.

Volví a mirarla y sin quitar mi vista de sus ojos pase uno de mis dedos por el frente de todo su cuerpo y con mi magia fui cortando su ropa al bajarlo, dejándola desnuda ante mi

Sonreí al admirar su cuerpo y sin ninguna delicadeza la arroje sobre la pequeña cama de aquel cuarto

-Mi hijo está desaparecido en una isla solo y sin que pueda protegerlo – le susurre sacándome la ropa quedando solo en interiores frente a ella

-También es mi hijo – se defendió levantando su cuerpo

-No lo es – sé que le dije antes de arrastrarme sobre ella dejando uno de sus muslos entre mis piernas – no esta noche Swan

Recuerdo haber visto el dolor y la sumisión ante mis palabras, sé que no volvió a abrir la boca en lo que duro aquel encuentro entre nosotras, salvo los gemidos ahogados cuando tome sus pechos entre mis labios mientras me frotaba sobre ella buscando mi satisfacción sobre su cuerpo

-Mírame Swan – le ordene tomando su cara sintiéndome cerca del orgasmo – en este momento te odio, destruiste mi vida y mi familia y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello escondiendo el grito del éxtasis que sentí en ese momento y una lagrima toco mi mejilla

-Lo siento Regina – susurro haciéndome levantar la cabeza para encontrarla con la mirada adolorida – de haber sabido que mi llegada provocaría esto, nunca me hubiese quedado

Me levante de su cuerpo lentamente y sin quitarle la mirada me vestí con un movimiento de mis manos

-¿Amas a Henry? – le pregunte una vez que estaba de espalda a ella saliendo de su cuarto

-Si – recuerdo que me respondió antes de salir de aquel lugar

-Se ve que Swan ama al chiquillo su alteza, eso es innegable en este momento – me consoló Frederick una vez que termine con mi relato de lo ocurrido aquella noche en el barco, obviamente no le di todos los detalles de cómo la tome en ese momento, pero si entendió los sentimientos que me embargaron en aquel momento

-Aquella noche lo entendí, te lo aseguro

-¿Se lo dijo en algún momento?

Lo vi tomar mi copa y retirarla para remplazarla por un pequeño vaso frente a mí y el al notar mi silencio tras su pregunta

-Brindemos esta noche entonces su majestad – pidió una vez que lleno el pequeño vaso y lo levanto frente a mi

-Por el sexo y el odio – dije antes de golpear nuestros vasos y beber hasta el fondo

 _ **Espero que les gustara este nuevo capítulo… no duden en dejar sus comentarios (quizás quien sabe si adelanto la próxima actu…)**_

 _ **Cariño, no importa cuántos obstáculos aparezcan para reducir nuestro tiempo juntas… algo haremos…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	3. Sexo y Mentiras

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Acá les dejo el tercer capítulo de este pequeño fics, espero que les guste**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado en el capitulo anterior ( matu, lo siento por tus cosas… animos!)**_

 _ **cota, le hago llegar tus saludos a mi cariño! Por cierto soy de la IV asi que aun no nos hemos movido por este lado!**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Sexo y Engaño**

-¿Qué demonios me diste? - pregunte al bajar el vaso con fuerza y sentir mis ojos lagrimear

-Tequila y mi toque especial

-¿Es cianuro acaso? – pregunte llevando la palma de mi mano hasta mi pecho para frotarlo y calmar el ardor

-No sea exagerada su alteza – sonrió el desgraciado al ver mi estado - ¿entonces?

-¿Qué? – solté molesta, quizás me estaba volviendo débil

-¿Qué ocurrió después de dejar claro su odio hacia la salvadora?

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Salvamos a Henry, luego ella se fue con mi hijo y volvió con el manco a cuestas – le explique – yo en ese momento estaba con Robín

-Cierto…

-Habla - le ordene al ver lo ambiguo de su comentario – ya he confesado Frederick, así que no te guardes lo que opines

-Nunca entendí lo suyo con Hood – expreso volviendo a tomar el vaso y limpiarlo – sé que era el hombre que campanilla indico como su alma gemela

Levante la ceja ante sus palabras, no recordaba haberle mencionado nunca aquello durante mi tiempo de reina malvada

-Este es el único bar de un pequeño pueblo Regina –explico al ver mi cara – uno ve y escucha cosas, la gente con alcohol tiende a ser más honesta

Baje la vista hacia mi vaso moviendo su contenido suavemente, quizás mi relación con Hood estaba destinada al fracaso, me aferre a ella segura de que era lo que el destino había dictaminado que nunca me puse a pensar si había algo más para mí. Claramente me había entristecido su muerte, pero no sentía aquel vacío que tuve alguna vez con Daniel y que me había llevado aquel día a buscar mi venganza

-Quizás debería de pedirle disculpas a la Sheriff

Levante la vista al no entender a que se refería

-Usted nuevamente volcó su rabia contra alguien que quizás también estaba sufriendo – me explico suavemente – lo hizo una vez con Nieves y en aquel barco lo hizo contra su hija

-Mataron a Daniel por que no supo cerrar la boca, Frederick

-Quizás – me aseguro dando un paso hacia atrás asustado por mi enojo – pero ella era una niña, una que cayó bajo las palabras de su madre

-Nieves era una niña mentirosa Frederick – le discutí a su intento de hacerme ver las cosas diferentes

-Majestad…

-Y ahora nieves mato a mi madre – bebí el contenido que me quedaba aun – supongo que estamos a mano

Tome el dinero que cargaba y lo deje sobre la barra

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo Frederick – me despedí con un movimiento de mano, no iba a mostrarme débil con él, con él ni con nadie

Fui hasta la puerta, no estaba mareada pero si lo hice lentamente para asegurarme de no caerme, caminaría hasta mi casa, me vendría bien el aire fresco para despejarme

Solo di un par de pasos y preferí sentarme en un pequeño banco, a pesar de lo poco majestuoso que podía parecer, escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos inclinada hacia el frente

Los recuerdos en mi cabeza parecían cada vez más real entre más los pensaba, uno a uno me atormentaba en este momento, sobre todo aquel que viví posterior al hechizo de Ingrid.

Recordaba cómo me había recluido en mi mausoleo tras haber tratado de matar a Nieves en la comisaria, estaba sentada frente a mi espejo admirando de alguna manera mi antiguo vestuario, cuando sentí su magia entrar y quedar algunos pasos detrás de mi

-¿Estas bien? – la vi preguntar con sus manos atrás de ella, aquella pose que me recordaba a Henry cuando pequeño y yo lo regañaba por romper algo

-Estoy bien Swan – le asegure sin girarme a verla – puedes retirarte y darme aunque sean un par de minutos sin su constante presencia de cachorro

-Entiendo Regina – levanto las manos - yo solo quería ver si estabas bien

Recuerdo que me lanzo una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, no sé si eran los efectos de verme con mis antiguas ropas o del hechizo pero no me medí cuando le pregunte antes de que se marchara

-¿Por qué no me odias?

La vi moverse incomoda sin voltearse a verme

-Eres la madre de mi hijo, eres una buena mujer a pesar de todo lo que has vivido – me respondió mientras se giraba a verme – y creo que tu cubres la cuota de odio por las dos

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que habíamos estado juntas el nudo de culpa de como la había tratado aquella vez en el barco nunca me había dejado en paz, sin importar que parecía que ambas lo habíamos olvidado y avanzado, sentí que aquel era el momento de hacer algo

Me levante y me voltee a verla, camine a ella sintiendo como su mirada no salía de mí, fue imposible no notar como había dado un paso hacia atrás una vez que la había alcanzado en la entrada

-¿Te intimido Swan? – le susurre comenzando a avanzar a medida que ella retrocedía, disfrutaba de aquello

-No es la palabra que usaría Regina – susurro llegando hasta la pared más cercana – pero reconozco esa mirada

-¿Mirada? – pregunte deteniendo mi avance

-Es la misma que tenías aquella noche en el Rolly y tocaste mi cuarto - me respondió saliendo de mi arrinconada – y no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir

La volví a mirar molesta al recuerdo evocado, sabía que de cierta manera tenía razón

-No me gusto como me sentí aquella vez y no voy a volver a permitirlo

-¿Te bajo algún sentido de arrepentimiento, Swan?

-No me arrepentí la primera vez que nos acostamos Mills – me ataco más segura cruzándose de brazos– pero no voy a ser nuevamente tu saco de boxeo

Admire su falsa seguridad, hasta el ojo mejor entrenado se le haría difícil reconocerlo, pero yo la conocía, estaba aterrada y dolida, sus palabras dejaban ver el efecto que produje en ella esa noche

-Lo siento Swan

-¿Qué?

-Lo que ocurrió aquella noche – le aclare

Frunció el entrecejo desconfiada a mis palabras. Camino hacia mí sin bajar sus brazos del pecho hasta hacerme chocar contra la muralla en la que la había acorralado minutos atrás

-¿Qué tramas Regina Mills? – me pregunto en un susurro una vez que no había espacio entre nosotras

-Da un paso hacia atrás Swan, no olvide que tengo novio

-Yo también – respondió antes de besarme

Aquel beso era diferente a los anteriores que habíamos tenido, era menos inexperto que el primero y mucho menos violento que el segundo.

La sentí tomar mi cintura y empujarme contra ella y la pared uniendo así nuestras caderas.

-Regina...

-Lo que sucede aquí, se queda aquí Swan.

La sentí sonreír una vez que volvimos a besarnos. Sé que en algún momento paso sus manos por debajo de mis piernas enfundadas en los pantalones de cuero y me subió hasta su cintura llevándome a enrollar mis piernas alrededor de ella Mi boca pronto quedó olvidada cuando se trasladó hasta mi cuello dejando besos y mordidas en el

Sé que si me concentro aun puedo sentir mi espalda caer sobre los cojines del sillón que adornaban la estancia, el cómo esta ves solo me deje guiar por ella y sus manos

Su lengua esta vez se tomó su tiempo en recorrerme, no quedo lugar sin saborear… y cuando llego hasta mi entrepierna, la saboreo hasta volverme loca y llevarme al orgasmo con tan solo el movimiento de esta, no tuvo ni siquiera necesidad de usar sus dedos la muy…

Levante la cabeza de entre mis piernas y mire el cielo estrellado y sonreí.

Hasta el día de hoy, cada vez que la veo tomar su chocolate con canela puedo ver la misma cara de satisfacción, ella lo sabía y yo también

Volví a ponerme de pie y camine nuevamente al bar, tome asiento donde minutos antes había estado

Ignore la sonrisa de sabiondo de Frederick que me dio antes de volver a servirme un vaso pequeño, lo dejo frente a mí y se sirvió otro para el

-¿Entonces?

-Engañe a Robín con Emma Swan

-Ahhh, sexo y mentiras – levanto el brazo con su vaso – Salud por eso su majestad

-Sexo y mentiras - murmure antes de llevar el contenido hasta el fondo

 _ **Espero que les gustara, no duden en comentar o hacer sugerencias**_

 _ **Cariño, fic dedicado totalmente a tu encantadora ardilla, la adoro!**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	4. Sexo y Alcohol

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Sigo viva!... algo atareada para escribir, pero no he abandonado ni este ni mis otros fics…**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias a quienes me siguen y comentan**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Sexo y Alcohol**

-¿Qué es eso?

-Comida su majestad

-Sé que es comida, Frederick – le reclame al ver el plato con pequeñas porciones de alimento frente a mí – pero te pedí que me sirvieras otra copa

-Se la serviré, una vez que coma lo que está ahí

-Frederick, no tengo hambre – le asegure

EL muy canalla me ignoro deliberadamente, por que se volteo y se dirigió a atender a otra persona.

Estire la mano y tome las pequeñas nueces y me las lleve a la boca pensando en todo lo que había verbalizado en una noche a mi antiguo consejero, no solo le había contado mi primer desliz con Swan, sino que además le conté los dos que le siguieron y admitiendo por primera vez que había engañado a mi alma gemela con la rubia

Sabía que no había sido lo correcto, ambas estábamos en pareja aquella noche y sin embargo no nos importó, solo importo lo que nos hicimos sentir con nuestras manos y como al terminar cada una había tomado caminos diferentes sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Ambas sabíamos que no había nada que decir tras cada uno de nuestros encuentros

Volví a concentrarme en la gente que estaba en el bar, no reconocía a muchos, la noche ya había caído en todo su esplendor mostrando los sentimientos de cada uno ocultos tras un vaso de alcohol… me preguntaba que demostraba mi cara en ese momento…¿Resignación?

-¿Que piensa su majestad? – sentí a Frederick preguntarme ya más desocupado y caminando hacia mi

-Nada – asegure - ¿mi copa?

-Termine de comer primero

Fruncí el ceño ante su descaro, quien se creía para darme órdenes

-Le aseguro que no quiero ordenarle nada - se explicó, seguramente al ver mi rostro – sin embargo, he visto a muchas personas cometer estupideces cuando se mezcla el alcohol con el estómago vacío

Me sonroje ante su explicación y agache la mirada al plato frente a mí

-Por su sonrojo pienso que ha tenido usted alguna cuota de estupidez mezclada con alcohol

-Cuida tu lengua Frederick, sigo siendo capaz de arrancar tu corazón – le amenace molesta ante su descaro

-Lo siento su majestad – se disculpó agachando la cabeza

EL silencio entre nosotros solo fue interrumpido por un grito de dolor desde el costado del bar. Gire a ver que sucedía y una expresión de asco se marcó en mi cara, frente a mí se demostraba lo que sucedía cuando el alcohol se mezclaba con la rabia. Mulan peleaba a puño limpio contra el Rey Philiph gritando en cada ataque que lanzaba contra el pobre tipo.

Me sorprendió al ver la falta de reacción del resto de las personas que estaban a su alrededor… realmente el alcohol adormecía los sentimientos

Hice un simple movimiento de muñecas para separarlos y dejando ver mi mejor mirada de antigua Evil Queen los hice largarse de ahí

\- Me alegro ver que aun esa mirada tiene el efecto de espantar a la gente molesta – me agradeció Frederick dejando un nuevo vaso frente a mi

-Frederick…

-No se disculpe su majestad – me detuvo antes que pudiera decir algo mas – fui yo quien cruzo una línea con usted.

Le di una mirada de agradecimiento ante sus palabras y lleve el vaso a mi boca haciendo un movimiento con la mano haciéndole ver que estaba todo estaba olvidado

-¿Lo supo alguna vez?

-No entiendo

-¿Hood, supo alguna vez lo que sucedió con Swan?

-Nunca – le asegure – Poco después de aquello él se fue de Storybook con su hijo y su supuesta esposa

-Fue una mujer inteligente aquel día Regina – me consoló – no muchas personas hubiesen hecho eso, por alguien que asegura ser su alma gemela

-Frederick…

-Aún más, de la forma tan digna que lo hizo usted – siguió alabando mi actitud de aquel momento – es un claro signo de evolución a lo que alguna vez fue en el pasado y…

-¡Cállate Frederick! – grite golpeando la mesa y deteniendo su discurso de golpe.

Respire pesadamente tratando de calmarme, no quería aniquilar a todos lo que habían volteado a verme tras mi ataque de furia

Lo mire con furia ante la sonrisa que me enviaba

-Tú lo sabes… - susurre al entender su mirada de superioridad – Te odio

-Hábleme su majestad – me pidió dejando un nuevo vaso frente a mí – prometo no juzgarla por que haya preferido beber donde Granny y no en mi humilde local

Sonreí ante su ofrecimiento y la copa servida

-Yo… - solte un suspiro al pensar en lo poco que recordaba de aquel día – estaba molesta, bastante diría yo

-Me imagino…

-Luego de que deje a Robín y a su familia en el límite de la ciudad, fui donde Granny a beber algo para calmar el dolor que sentía –le explique

-Hasta ahí lo entiendo…

-Todo se hubiese resumido a un par de copas de no ser porque Swan se acercó a acompañarme aquella tarde – señale terminando mi explicación con un deje de molestia ante el recuerdo de aquel entonces

-Oh… - soltó al sobre entender mis palabras - ¿Se acostaron?

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza tratando de ordenar los recuerdos de aquella noche en especial, recordaba ver a Swan sentada a mi lado bebiendo la misma cantidad que yo y luego de eso, solo lograba recordar el severo dolor de cabeza con el que había despertado en mi cuarto desnuda con los brazos de Emma rodeando mi cintura.

No niego que a pesar de haber sido presa del pánico en ese momento y jurar que no volvería a beber solo pude pensar en enviarla a su casa con un movimiento de mi mano antes que despertara, no me importo si ella recordaba o no lo que había sucedido entre nosotras.

El resto de aquel día lo pase sola en mi casa soportando como los recuerdos llegaban poco a poco a mi cabeza, recordé como arrastramos nuestros cuerpos hasta la mansión y que a pesar de que Swan se quedó solo en el marco de la entrada fui yo quien la tomo de su horrible chaqueta roja y la empuje contra la pared más cercana para poder besarla y comenzar a desnudarla ahí mismo.

Sé, que aquella anoche la mezcla de alcohol y dolor de mi parte me llevo a hacer cosas con Swan que nunca había imaginado, posiciones nuevas fueron hechas contra la mesa de mi comedor y palabras susurradas que sonrojarían a Leroy seguramente

Termine de beber lo que quedaba en mi vaso mientras me sonrojaba al pensar en cómo tuve que recurrir a la magia aquella tarde para borrar los arañazos y mordidas que Swan había dejado en mi nuca al tomarme desde atrás sobre uno de mis sillones

-Agggg… – gruñí golpeando mi vaso contra la barra – Estúpida Swan

Le envié una mirada asesina a Frederick quien me observaba sonriendo desde el otro lado, realmente creía que mi mirada estaba perdiendo efecto, claramente no le hacía efecto, a él ni a Swan, lo sabía ya que al día siguiente de acostarnos solo sonrió y llevándose la mano sobre su cuello cubierto por un pañuelo se lamio los labios al verme

-¿Se arrepiente, entonces? – me pregunto

-No debí acostarme con Swan cuando estaba en una relación, ni tampoco aquella noche – le respondí con la mirada baja jugando con mi copa vacía

-Pregunte si se arrepentía, su majestad – señalo – si debía o no hacerlo no es de mi interés

Levante mi vista y llene mis pulmones de aire

-No puedo arrepentirme de aquello si poco después volví a hacerlo - susurre a modo de respuesta ya rendida

-¿Cuándo volvió a pasar?

-Sírveme otro vaso y te contare

Lo observe jugar con nuevas botellas antes de servirme un vaso largo repleto de colores

-Todo partió el día que fuimos a buscar a Robín a Nueva York…

 _ **Espero que les gustara, no duden en comentar (en serio, no muerdo…)**_

 _ **Cariño! Me mal acostumbras a ti cada noche… de verdad**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	5. Sexo y Consuelo

**Hola!**

 **Siento de verdad el atraso pero he tenido últimamente un millón de cosas en la cabeza que no me han permitido escribir a gusto…**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo y una vez más gracias a quienes me dejan un review en cada capitulo o me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas**

 **Enjoy!**

 **5 Sexo y Consuelo**

 _-No puedo arrepentirme de aquello, si poco después volví a hacerlo - susurre a modo de respuesta ya rendida_

 _-¿Cuándo volvió a pasar?_

 _-Sírveme otro vaso y te contare_

 _Lo observe jugar con nuevas botellas antes de servirme un vaso largo repleto de colores_

 _-Todo partió el día que fuimos a buscar a Robín a Nueva York…_

-¿Cuándo trajeron de paso a la hija de maléfica?

-Así es – le respondí dándole un pequeño sorbo a mi vaso, me gusto bastante – fuimos por Lily y por Robín, me había enterado de que Zelena estaba amenazando con hacerle daño, a él y su hijo

-¿Pero… él no lo sabía?

Negué con un simple gesto recordando aquella situación en el departamento.

El recuerdo al sentirme traicionada de alguna manera, por parte de Robín al menos… de Zelena no me sorprendía, ella me odiaba en aquel momento

-¿Cómo fue? – me pregunto Frederick sacándome de mis recuerdos

-No te voy a dar los detalle del sexo entre nosotras – le escupí con rabia ante su insolencia

-No iba por ahí mi pregunta su majestad – se defendió enseguida – me refería, a como fue viajar con Swan fuera de Storybook

-Fue… diferente diría yo – susurre en modo de respuesta

Lo vi levantar la ceja esperando más detalles ante mi escueta respuesta

-Swan no era lo que pensaba – le explique – desde que había llegado a Storybook pensaba que era una mujer con complejo de héroe heredado por los estúpidos de sus padres

-¿Y no era así? – se aventuró al ver que me quedaba en silencio nuevamente

Solté un suspiro de cansancio, lleve nuevamente el vaso para darle otro sorbo y buscar las palabras para explicarme

-Swan es un ser complejo y roto, Frederick

-No lo parece

Hice una mueca pensando que alguna vez yo también pensé lo mismo de Emma

-En aquel viaje tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar – hice un movimiento con la mano de forma explicativa – ya sabes, hablar un poco más fuera de Storybook y todos los problemas que continuamente nos rodeaban

-Debió de ser un viaje entretenido – comento Frederick para sí mismo, antes de irse a atender un nuevo cliente dejándome con los recuerdos de aquel momento

Sonreí de forma discreta al pensar como Emma había logrado sacar una conversación fluida entre nosotras tras explicarme como había conocido a Lily. A pesar de lo molesta que solía ser como Sheriff y salvadora, me sorprendió también descubrir que era una mujer culta y que a pesar de todo su prontuario, si había sacado una carrera universitaria, una vez que había logrado asentarse como cazadora de recompensas. Cuando le pregunte por que nunca había contado aquello en Storybook, solo se encogió de hombro murmurando tímidamente que prefería verse como una mujer dura.

Una vez abierta esa puerta entre nosotras, no pudimos evitar seguir hablando de nuestras vidas, sin presiones de quienes éramos en el pueblo… le confesé que me gustaba ver programas de cocina francesas y aprender nuevos platos, ella solo rio y me dijo que ella feliz se ofrecía a ser mi conejilla de indias y dar su opinión al respecto. Cuando me reí ante su ofrecimiento me soltó unas palabras en francés que me dejaron con la boca abierta y con una incomodidad entre las piernas que me obligo a acomodarme en su cacharro con ruedas

-Cuando uno cree que lo ha visto todo, te encuentro en este lugar hermanita

Sonreí ante la ironía y me voltee para saludar a Zelena que ya se había sentado a mi lado

-¿Qué te trae por estos lados Zelena?

-¿No puede acaso una beber algo sin ser cuestionada?

Negué con la cabeza en un gesto de resignación antes de hacerle un movimiento a Frederick para que le sirviera un vaso a mi hermana, tenía la secreta esperanza que si la mantenía ocupada no hablaría en lo que restaba la noche

-¿Puedo preguntar qué era lo que hablabas tan entretenida con el guapo cantinero?

Seguí bebiendo sin voltear la vista e ignore su pregunta

-Hablábamos de la evolución con su majestad – intervino Frederick dejando una copa adornada con un trozo de manzana… verde obviamente

Le envié una mirada advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía a mi hermana

-¿Evolución?

-Su majestad me explicaba la naturaleza de su relación con la señorita Swan – le contesto a Zelena pese a mi advertencia, claramente mi mirada asesina estaba perdiendo poder

-Entiendo… - dijo antes de probar su copa - ¿ya te dijo que se acostó con Swan, en New York?

Estoy segura que sentí pasar el alcohol hacia mis pulmones tras su pregunta, tosí copiosamente tratando que el resto no saliera por mi nariz y tratar de mantener la dignidad de alguna manera

-¿Qué… que dijiste? – logre preguntarle tras uno golpecitos en la espalda por parte de ella

-Vamos hermanita… no soy estúpida – dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a beber con tranquilidad – sé que aquella noche te acostaste con Swan a modo de venganza por lo que te había hecho con Robín

-Yo no… - trate de explicarme sin decir más de lo que ella sabía

-¿Desea otra copa señorita Zelena? – me salvo por minutos Frederick al ver que no podía hablar, le di una mirada de agradecimiento y fui al baño de aquel bar, necesitaba respirar

Una vez adentro, mi sola presencia dejo vacío aquel lugar, camine y apoye mis manos en el lavado dejando caer mi cabeza pensando en aquella noche…

Aquella vez también fue diferente, no fue con rabia o deseo nuestro encuentro, mi cuerpo se movió solo aquella noche hacia la salida de aquel departamento. Ver a Robín y su traición de alguna manera me empujo a seguirla un par de pasos atrás de ella.

La vi caminar hasta un edificio con la seguridad que la caracterizaba, se paró frente a la entrada y una vez adentro dejo la puerta abierta

La seguí hasta quedar de frente a ella que sostenía la puerta del elevador de aquel lugar, sin decirnos nada entre y me coloque a su lado

Solté un suspiro nuevamente en el baño pensando en lo diferente que había sido aquella noche juntas, no solo no hablamos durante aquel trayecto o cuando entramos al departamento y me tomo de la mano llevándome hasta el cuarto principal… recuerdo haber quedado frente a ella sin moverme mientras me desnudo lentamente con solo la luz de la luna aquella noche iluminado aquel lugar

Una vez desnuda, me empujo sobre la cama y me beso con tranquilidad, se tomó su tiempo en adorar mi cuerpo, poso sus labios sobre cada marca de mi cuerpo y murmuro lo bella y perfecta que era. Recorrió con sus manos el largo de mis piernas hasta abrirlas frente a ella y dejando un beso en cada muslo se dejó caer sobre mi entrepierna toda la noche

Arregle mi maquillaje y cabello con un golpe de magia y salí de aquel lugar a enfrentarme con a Zelena y a lo que pudiera decir

-Se fue – me explico Frederick al ver mi cara de desconcierto de no encontrar a mi hermana – le dije que me encargaría que llegaras a salvo a casa una vez que estuviera mas tranquila

-Gracias

-¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta de aquel viaje? – dijo antes de colocarme un nueva copa, esta vez de color azul frente a mi

Asentí con un simple movimiento de la cabeza

-Usted habla de la evolución de la relación con la señorita Swan, y cada vez que han estado juntas ha sido diferente, dándole un nuevo color a su amistad – se explicó - ¿Qué fue lo diferente esta vez?

Sonreí al pensar en lo diferente de aquella noche, en cómo tras haber bajado de nuestro último orgasmo, ella simplemente me miro abriendo un poco los brazos invitándome a quedarme en ellos…

-Aquella noche no solo tuve sexo con Emma, Frederick – sonreí llevando la copa a mi boca – Esa noche fui abrazada, consolada y protegida por ella

 _ **Espero realmente que les gustara, no duden en dejar un mensaje para contarme sus impresiones… o cuando creen que fue la siguiente vez que este par estuvo juntas…**_

 _ **Cariño… sabe que no hay dedicatoria que pueda expresar todo lo que siento hoy… " mi cable a tierra, mi refugio y mi paz"**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	6. Sexo y poder

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste… muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **6 Sexo y poder**

-¿Qué siente por Miss Swan, su Majestad? - me pregunto una vez que el silencio nos embargó tras mi última confesión

Levante la vista y me quede sin palabras… Realmente no sabía que sentía o debía de sentir. Ame a Robín en algún momento, sin embargo no dude en engañarlo varias veces con aquella rubia que vivía girando a mí alrededor, y que de alguna manera nuestros destinos seguían colocándolos a un lado de la otra...

Difícil es decir que sientes por una persona cuando las bases de la relación alguna vez fueron el odio y deseo de destrucción por parte de ambas... No niego que hoy su presencia es tolerable y la noche que pase desnuda y apretada a su cuerpo fue terriblemente perturbadora, para ella y para mí.

Y a pesar de que fingimos frente a nuestras familias que todo seguía igual entre nosotras, sé que fue en ese momento en que decidimos separar nuestros caminos, ella eligió al pirata que corría con David cual pareja de enamorados y yo tome la oportunidad de seguir con Robín a pesar del embarazo de Zelena y todo lo que implicaba... la verdad es que en ese momento fue cuando compare el calor que sus brazos me daban con lo que había vivido noches atrás con Emma

-Es difícil Frederick - murmure a modo de respuesta - es mi amiga

-Con las amigas uno no se acuesta - soltó en tono de reproche

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario

-No era mi amiga cuando tuvimos sexo la primera - me defendí

-Pero si la tercera o cuarta vez

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho ante su ataque

-No puedo sentir nada por ella – le asegure orgullosa - sería una locura, somos amigas

-Que suelen acostarse – dijo interrumpiéndome

-Ella esta con Hook – seguí ignorando su comentario – y yo estoy bien sola

-Supongo que tiene razón su majestad – levante la ceja de forma sospechosa ante sus palabras, se había rendido demasiado rápido

Lo observe darse vuelta para atender un pedido que le hacían desde el fondo de la barra, dejando nuestra conversación a la mitad

Solté un suspiro agotada de todo esto… estaba tan cansada, que estaba en el punto de poner mis esperanzas en la copa que me acompañaba esta noche y olvidar todo… olvidar que mi lado mas malvado andaba suelta por StoryBook, olvidar la muerte de Robín… quizás también olvidar aunque fuera por una noche a Emma

-Es mejor que la vea como una amiga, mi reina

Mire a Frederick jugar con sus botellas antes de rellenar una nueva copa frente a mi

-No solo está el hecho de que ella es hija de sus enemigos más antiguos – explico – sino que además ella no está a su altura

-¿A mi altura?

-Swan es una niña, incapacitada de poder estar con alguien como usted

-¿Alguien como yo? – fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, no entendía nada

-Usted necesita a alguien igual de poderoso que usted, alguien capaz de defenderla si la atacan en algún momento – me explico acercándose - alguien que de su vida por usted y que no le tema

-Swan es…

Trate de hablar y defenderme ante sus palabras, decirle que se equivocaba y que Swan con lo idiota que era de seguro se interpondría ante cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño, que el hecho de ser hija de nieves y encantador no me importaba hoy en lo absoluto

-¿Si? – me presiono a continuar a pesar de mi incapacidad de poder hilar un argumento

¿Cómo explicaba que yo había visto el real poder de Swan?

Todos habían visto su magia en algún momento, aquella de color blanco que usaba para el bien y resolver los problemas de esta ciudad, pero yo había visto más que eso, la había visto en su esplendor como el cisne negro tras nuestro regreso desde Camelot

-Te equivocas Frederick - susurre en modo de defensa a favor de la rubia – soy yo quien no estoy a la altura de ella, no lo estuve cuando debí de estarlo y no lo estoy ahora

-¿Regina?

Baje la mirada arrepentida ante mi actuar de la vez que volvimos a acostarnos.

-Es confuso todo – le explique - ¿Recuerdas que Swan jugo con nuestras mentes, cuando nos trajo de Camelot?

-Algo escuche

-Yo… yo la enfrente en su hogar una noche – le narre suavemente dejándome llevar entre recuerdos – fui pensando que podría convencerla que nos devolviera nuestros recuerdos o que nos explicaría que era lo que realmente había sucedido en aquel lugar

-¿Y qué sucedió?

Me quede en silencio, no tenía forma de explicar lo que había sucedido aquella noche, como me había empujado hasta su habitación a base de besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta hacerme caer sobre su cama, recuerdo que me negué a estar con ella, no iba a estar donde el manco había puesto su cuerpo alguna vez… ella solo sonrió negando con su cabeza, admitiendo que jamás me haría eso.

Fue cuando tome unos de sus pechos entre mis labios y torturándola con mi lengua le exigí que nos devolviera la memoria, pude ver su mirada cambiar bajo mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y su piel aún más blanca, sentí el frio abrazar mi desnudez

-Tonta de mí… - susurro antes de darnos la vuelta y posar su cuerpo sobre el mío con toda su fuerza

Llevo mis manos hacia arriba presionándolas con su magia y deje salir un gemido en el acto. Su magia había pasado mis palmas y mezclándola con las mía, dejando una sensación agradable recorrer mi cuerpo 

Inmóvil bajo su cuerpo se dedicó a desnudarme pasando su dedo índice por mi piel, dejaba pequeñas descargas de magia, similares a la electricidad rozando el placer y el dolor ante el acto

-Supongo que esta noche es mi turno – susurro antes de pasar su lengua por mi ombligo dejando una descarga mayor que me hizo soltar un grito

-Shhhh… no grites Regina – me ordeno levantando su cara para verme – Quiero hacerte sentir todo lo que has producido en mi desde que posaste tus labios en mi

Busque a Frederick al darme cuenta que me había hundido en mis recuerdos de aquella noche, el atendía a lo lejos una de las mesas cercanas, tome hasta el fondo mi copa y seguí recordando aquella noche bajo el cuerpo de Swan.

Ella hizo uso de toda su magia sobre mi cuerpo, me arquee bajo su toque toda la noche envuelta en el placer de sentir nuestra magia mezclarse en un baile sin fin

La línea entre el placer y el dolor muchas veces se volvió borrosa, sobre todo cuando enterraba sus uñas en mis muslos para mantenerlos abierto bajo el ataque de su lengua en mi entrada.

Y fue cuando sentí que ya no podía sentir nada más tras el tercer orgasmo, ella se posó desnuda sobre mi cuerpo y yo aun sin poder moverme dejo sus manos sobre las mías y comenzó a frotarse sobre mí, dejando salir toda su magia en aquel encuentro. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, su boca se encontraba con mis labios en cada embestida y cuando el orgasmo nos golpeó en el mismo momento yo también deje mi magia salir y embestir así la suya.

Me sonroje aún más ante el recuerdo de aquel encuentro y me removí incomoda al sentir el calor golpear mi entrepierna, aquel orgasmo había sido totalmente mágico… sin embargo, mi lengua arruino aquel momento al decirle que no volviera a tocarme de esa manera, le grite que amaba a Robín y que una vez que encontrara la forma de eliminar al oscuro de su cuerpo no la quería volver a ver

La mirada rota que me dio me hizo darme cuenta que aquel encuentro no había sido solo sexo para ella y que la línea entre nosotras, ya no existía

-¿Regina? – Me preguntaron posando una mano en mi espalda - ¿Estas bien?

-Si…

-Está usted llorando su majestad – me indico Frederick acercándose aún más

Pase mis manos de forma furiosa sobre mi rostro tratando de eliminar las lágrimas, pero salían una tras otras sin poder controlarlas

-Vamos Regina

Mi amigo me apoyo sobre su hombro y me llevo hasta un cuarto en la parte trasera de aquel bar, me dejo recostada sobre su cama y me acaricio mientras lloraba sobre su almohada

-La dañe Frederick - susurre ahogada entre lágrimas – ella siempre ha estado para mí y yo con mis palabras aquella noche la herí, porque soy la _Evil Quenn_ y tengo que destruir todo a mi alrededor, sin importar como ni a quien en el proceso

-Regina, eso no es así

-¿Entonces dime porque, porque en la mejor noche de mi vida, quise hacer sentir mi poder sobre ella y romperla en el proceso?

-Por qué el sexo y el poder no debe de mezclarse – me contesto, antes de que volviera a romperme a llorar sin control.

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capítulo, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios que adoro leerlos**_

 _ **Cariño! Feliz mesaniversario atrasado… sabes que es culpa tuya y de tu ardilla mi atraso… vuelas mi cabeza**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	7. No Sexo

_**Hola! Aqui dejando el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado un comentario a lo largo de esta historia**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **No sexo**

Durante todos los años en los que he vivido en Storybook siempre me reía internamente de Leroy, lo hacía cuando Graham me hacía llegar cada semana los informes de arresto de aquel estúpido enano.

Leía con gran placer cada hoja que especificaba las locuras que hacia bajo los efectos del alcohol y con el tiempo reí con más fuerza cuando los informes eran de Swan, en especial en los que indicaba que Leroy había vaciado su estómago en la patrulla, en la celda o mi lugar favorito… sobre ella.

Sé que hoy suena cruel, pero me justificaba pensando que yo era una reina y la alcaldesa de este pueblo, ese tipo de comportamiento jamás sería visto en mi persona.

Y como todo aquello que alguna vez jure de forma orgullosa, hoy el destino me devolvía la mano para callarme, no lograba pensar en otra explicación del por qué yo, Regina Mills, me encontraba de rodillas en un pequeño baño de aquel bar de mala suerte devolviendo cada copa bebida esta noche. Mis brazos habían perdido su fuerza a los minutos obligándome a quedar en esa humillante posición rogando que pronto acabara mi malestar, al menos uno de ello.

Recargue mi cabeza en el borde del inodoro odiando profundamente a Frederick que me había dejado en estas condiciones, luego de mi ataque de llanto solo se había levantado con la excusa que debía de volver a atender a la gente y me dejo sola.

No podía culparlo, en el fondo sabía que esta noche era una cliente que el se había visto en la obligación de escuchar mi patética historia sexual con la sheriff del pueblo, el solo había cumplido el rol de psicólogo barato haciendo preguntas estándares y regalándome copa tras copa para que confesara toda mi aventura con la rubia… quizás realmente nuestra relación se había basado en la evolución y yo simplemente perecí por no ser la más fuerte de las dos

Quizás no debí creer que podía manejar la situación que había partido con un simple polvo en un momento de rabia en mi oficina y había evolucionado hasta una noche donde la línea que separaba el simple deseo y los sentimientos fue borrada ante nuestros ojos

Frederick había escuchado cada momento que había compartido con ella, cada cambio que habíamos tenido en los brazos de la otra, como fuera de la habitación nos volvíamos frías e impersonales y dentro de ella estallábamos en llamas de deseo, de roces provocados y palabras no dichas

Me deje caer en el frio piso de aquel lugar cerrando los ojos con un suspiro, trate de calmar el mareo que sentía y me deje arrastrar por los recuerdos de la última vez que estuve en sus brazos… lamentablemente para Frederick nunca le diaria cuando fue aquella vez, tendría ese recuerdo solo para mi sin compartir con nadie mas 

Era sentir un calor en el pecho al pensar en aquel momento, en como ella a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido y cuales habían sido mis últimas palabras aquella noche como el oscuro, ella aun así había tocado mi puerta tras la separación de la _Evil Queen_ de mi cuerpo.

 _-¿Qué quieres, Emma? – pregunte desde mi cama_

 _-Solo saber cómo estas– me respondió acercándose y sentándose en borde, sin ser invitada obviamente_

 _Solo hice una mueca con mi boca y lleve mis piernas hasta mi pecho, desde que había aplastado el corazón de la Evil Queen en el techo del edificio no podía evitar sentir un frio en medio de mi pecho_

 _-Así de mal… - bromeo al ver la falta de respuesta en mí_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos tan solo mirándonos de reojo y en silencio, obviamente Swan no duro mucho antes de empezar a moverse inquieta cual niña pequeña_

 _-¿Qué se siente haber eliminado ese lado tuyo? – me pregunto ya de pie acercándose_

 _-Vacío – susurre al sentir un escalofrió recorrerme – y frio_

 _Levante la cabeza al escuchar un golpe en la habitación, la rubia se estaba sacando esos horribles zapatos que suele usar y se subió a la cama hasta quedar detrás de mí. Paso sus piernas por mis costados y sus brazos abrasaron mi cintura empujándome contra su pecho hasta quedar totalmente envuelta e inmovilizada con su cuerpo_

 _-¿Qué haces Swan?_

 _-Lo que yo hubiese querido que hicieran conmigo cuando me sentía vacía y con frio – susurro en mi oído con calma_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en lograr relajarme con ella, solo que poco a poco deje caer mi cuerpo contra ella disfrutando su respirar y sintiendo las pequeñas caricias que dejaba sobre mis brazos, era tan solo un suave cosquilleo que en ese momento poco a poco calentaba mi pecho_

 _-¿Por qué sigues regresando, Emma? – le pregunte cansada del silencio entre nosotras – te he hecho daño con mis palabras y aunque no lo creas la última vez que lo hice me dolió de igual manera_

 _-No niego que me dolió, Regina – la sentí apretarme aún más a su pecho – pero soy una chica grande y de piel gruesa, vas a necesitar algo más que un par de comentarios hirientes para alejarme de ti_

 _-¿Por qué sigues regresando Emma?_

 _-Porque aún no tengo motivos para alejarme de ti, porque no quiero alejarme de ti y porque me gusta estar contigo_

 _-Eres una idiota – le insulte suavemente, cerré los ojos para no demostrar lo mucho que me habían gustado sus palabras_

 _-Nunca he dicho que no lo sea_

 _Forme una sonrisa ante su comentario, y dejándome guiar bajo sus susurros y promesas me dormí envuelta en sus brazos_

Volví a estremecerme al sentir el frio del cuarto de baño envolverme, debía de reunir fuerzas para conservar algo de dignidad y largarme de ahí…

-Vamos a casa Regina

Abrí los ojos asustada ante esas palabras, sorpresa fue la mía cuando me encontré de frente a Swan arrodillada a mi altura cubriendo mi espalda con su chaqueta en un torpe movimiento

-¿Qué haces aquí? – murmure sin comprender como era que ella estaba frente a mi

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, y me tomo en sus brazos cual novia sacándome del bar por la puerta trasera

-Eres un idiota Swan – le reclame cargando mi cabeza en su hombro, dejándome llevar - no entiendo por qué sigues volviendo

-Porque me gusta estar a tu lado Regina

-No vamos a tener sexo Swan

-No vamos a tener sexo Mills

 _ **Espero que les gustara este penúltimo capítulo de este par, espero que tengan una lindas fiestas y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Cariño… solo un año y uin par de meses mas… ya verás como el tiempo vuela, sobre todo a tu lado**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	8. Sexo y Amor

_**Holaaaaa! No podía dejar pasar este año sin subir el último capítulo de esta historia**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y agradezco una vez más a quienes han leído mi historia**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Sexo vs Amor**

-Buenas noches, su majestad – me saludo Frederick desde la barra, limpiando aquel vaso… empezaba sospechar que solo lo hacía para darse la imagen de cantinero

-Buenas noches Frederick – le salude con un movimiento de mano, antes de tomar asiento frente a él

-¿Qué desea que le sirva esta noche?

-Solo agua por hoy – le pedí – además, necesito que me traigas las llaves de mi auto que me quitaste

-¿Las llaves? – Pregunto en tono burlón tocándose el mentón como si pensara de que le estaba hablando – ¿me habla de las llaves que están en mi cuarto desde hace dos noches?

Preferí enviarle una mirada asesina antes de contestar aquel comentario, estoy segura que solo agrandaría su sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Aquí está su agua, mi reina – dijo antes de dejar el vaso frente a mí y cruzarse de brazos. Lo mire antes de beber tranquilamente y sin perder mi compostura solté la pregunta que tenía atorada desde que entre a este lugar

-¿Por qué la llamaste?

-Me pareció correcto en ese momento – me explico mientras se servía un vaso pequeño – después de todo lo que me dijo aquella noche, supuse que era ella a quien necesitaba

Bebí otro sorbo de agua pensando en sus palabras y todo lo que había ocurrido hace ya dos noches... el llegar a mi casa en el auto de Swan no había sido fácil, no sólo por el pequeño tamaño de este, si no, que su continuo movimiento revolvía mi estómago con cada kilómetro que avanzábamos... estoy segura que de no ser porque ya había devuelto mi estómago minutos antes donde Frederick, lo hubiese hecho sobre su falda.

-Mis llaves Frederick – le pedí colocándome de pie extendiendo mi mano

Lo vi acercar la llaves a mis manos y deteniéndose a medio camino sosteniéndolas en alto

-¿No me va a contar el final de su evolución, con la sheriff?

Lo mire fijamente antes de quitarle las llaves y sin bajar la mirada me deje arrastrar por los recuerdos

 _-Vamos Regina, ayúdame un poco para poder subirte – me pidió acercando su cuerpo para poder bajarme del carro con algo de dificultad_

 _-Odio tu estúpido auto – gruñí al golpearme saliendo de este con algo de dificultad_

 _-Lo sé su majestad – me respondió antes de aburrirse de mi lentos pasos y tomarme cual caballero de armadura entre sus brazos_

 _Me quede en silencio lo que duro el trayecto hasta mi cuarto apoyada en su hombro algo adormecida con el vaivén de su caminar_

 _Sentí la suavidad de mis sabanas y las manos de ella recorriéndome_

 _-Dije que no tendríamos sexo esta noche Swan – reclame dejándole un golpe en las manos que se habían acercado a mi blusa_

 _La observe girar los ojos ante el golpe y mis palabras antes de continuar con su cometido de desnudarme_

 _-No tengo intenciones de tener sexo contigo Mills, aún menos en estas condiciones_

 _Le lance una mirada de odio ante su declaración… no era necesario ser hirientes tampoco_

 _-¿Y si no quieres tener sexo, porque me estas desnudando? – le reclame nerviosa al ver sus manos dirigirse al botón de mi pantalón_

 _-Por qué no creo que quieras dormir con ropa – gruño tirando de mis pantalones con rabia_

 _-¿Por qué estas enojada?_

 _-¿Por qué bebiste hasta el punto de devolver la comida de hace tres años tras?_

 _-No es de tu interés – le respondí colocándome la parte superior de mi pijama con molestia ante su falta de respuesta_

 _-Entonces tampoco es de tu interés, el porqué de mi molestia_

 _El silencio duro los minutos que tarde en quedar vestida con mi pijama de satén y colocarme dentro de las sabanas_

 _-Dejare un cubo a un lado de la cama por si te vuelves a indisponer y me iré de tu casa – dijo mientras ordenaba mis ropas con una delicadeza inusual en ella_

 _-Emma… - susurre atrayendo su vista - ¿Quieres alejarte de mí, esta noche?_

 _-Nunca_

-Ella me llevo hasta mi casa – le explique a Frederick – y me ayudo a llegar hasta mi cuarto

-¿Se quedó?

-Ella siempre se queda Frederick

-Pero… eso fue hace dos noches atrás – ante de quitar las llaves nuevamente de mi alcance – no me niegue el placer de saber el final de esta historia

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene un final feliz?

-Por qué me niego a creer que usted no merece un final feliz, su majestad – contesto tomando mi mano – llámeme bobo iluso si quiere

-No lo eres Frederick – solté un suspiro y tomando asiento nuevamente le conté mi historia con el rubio cisne

 _Despertar con resaca debió de ser la maldición que le enviara a Blanca Nieves, estoy segura que hubiese sido más efectiva para poder derrotarla en aquellos tiempos. Puedo decir que literalmente me arrastre a tomar una ducha para poder despejar mi cuerpo de todas las sensaciones que sentía, no solo del dolor de cabeza si no tratar de eliminar el olor de Emma que estaba impregnado en mi cuerpo, ahogue un gemido lastimero bajo el agua al haber creído que ella estaría al despertar, sabía que no lo estaría, ella nunca se quedaba tras una noche juntas…_

 _Ya vestida y un poco más repuesta gracias a la magia baje hasta la cocina a buscar mi habitual café_

 _-Nunca se borró del todo lo que me dejaste cuando tuve que irme a New York con Henry hace un par de años atrás – me saludo Emma desde MI cocina acercándose con MI taza de café – ¿Negro y sin azúcar?_

 _-Gracias – dije estirando mi mano para aceptar y rozando sus manos sin querer - ¿podemos hablar?_

 _Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se auto invito a mi sillón, yo solo gire los ojos ante su descaro y le seguí admirando su cuerpo una última vez, esta charla sería la última que tendría con ella_

 _-¿Me vas a decir que sucedió anoche? - pregunto una vez que habíamos quedado una frente a la otra_

 _-Emma, yo necesito pedirte un favor - partí mi discurso ignorando su pregunta - necesito que te alejes de mi_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque tu estas con Hook y el no merece ser engañado - respondí tragándome mi orgullo, ella era feliz con aquel idiota y yo era su amiga por sobre todas las cosas_

 _-Hook me pidió matrimonio frente a mis padres y Henry - susurro bajando la mirada - y estaba a un paso de contestar, pero no pude_

 _-¿Qué te detuvo?_

Bebí un poco más de agua, antes de continuar mi relato

-¿Por qué no contesto? ¿Qué la detuvo?– pidió ansioso y sin respirar Frederick - Vamos Regina no me dejes así

Deje lentamente el vaso sobre la barra para darle más emoción a mi respuesta

-Tú la detuviste

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-Más bien Frederick – respondió en tono explicativo y nervioso – cuando iba a dar mi respuesta me llamo al teléfono para decirme que me necesitabas en el bar_

 _-¿Que ibas a responder?_

 _-No lo pensé, sabes… solo escuchando sus palabras bastaron para que saliera corriendo por ti – siguió hablando ignorando mi pregunta y colocándose de pie para caminar por la sala de un lado a otro – no solo deje tirada a mi familia, si no, que además no pensé ni por un segundo en quien se supone que es mi amor verdadero_

 _-¿Qué le ibas a responder Emma? – volví a preguntar_

 _-Solo quería estar contigo, confirmar que estuvieras bien y a salvo. No quiero que nadie te haga daño_

 _-¡Deja de ignorarme Swan! – Grite molesta ante su falta de respuesta – Deja de ser tan dispersa y dime la verdad_

 _-¡No lo sé! – Grito volteándose a verme directamente – porque cuando menos te buscaba, cuando menos te esperaba, cuando menos te necesitaba, cuando menos tenía ganas de querer, cuando menos te deseé, y cuando pensaba que no merecía a alguien, aparecías en mi vida._

 _Levante la vista altiva ante sus gritos_

 _-¿Y crees acaso que yo busque estar ahí? – Camine hasta ella apuntándola con el dedo – era solo sexo Swan, una vez y ya_

 _-Pero no fue una vez y yo…_

 _La mire quedarse callada, reteniendo sus palabras y sus ojos brillar_

 _-Háblame Swan, por favor_

 _-No quiero sexo – se acercó aún más a mí – no quiero sexo y que signifique una lucha por quien domina a la otra, no quiero sexo y tener que marcharme antes que salga el sol y no quiero tener sexo pensando que estoy dañando a alguien más_

 _Asentí con la cabeza entendiendo lo que pedía, no podía obligarla a quedarse… supongo que esta vez sí se marcharía de mi lado_

 _-Regina… te quiero – me susurro levantando mi cara para quedarnos viendo a los ojos – no te asustes si te digo que te quiero, no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, soló te quiero, te quiero vivir, te quiero sentir, te quiero abrazar, te quiero besar y te quiero tocar_

 _-Emma…_

 _-Te quise el día que te conocí de la mano de Henry años atrás, te quiero esta mañana declarándome con la mínima esperanza que lo que digo sea bien recibido y te quiero mañana aun así si me quieras o no en tu vida_

 _-El estar juntas es imposible Emma, yo…_

 _-Déjame quererte el tiempo que tengamos que ser y no te preocupes por nada más_

 _-Va a ser un desastre – dije tomando su cara entre mis manos – yo no voy a cambiar por ti y tu no lo harás por mi_

 _-Nunca te he pedido que lo hagas, solo quiero estar a tu lado el tiempo que me lo permitas_

 _-¿Algunas vez pensaste que la línea entre el sexo y el amor la terminaríamos por cruzar? – le pregunte antes de besarla suavemente, si prisa, solo sintiendo el sabor de su boca_

 _-Nunca vi esa línea entre tú y yo_

-Estoy sin palabras su majestad – soltó Frederick apoyando su cara en el borde la barra con una mirada soñadora – escucharla hablar hace pensar que existe la oportunidad para cada uno

Sonreí ante sus palabras, deje mi vaso y me levante

-¿Ahora si puedo tener mis llaves?

Las dejo sobre mis manos y antes de soltarlas me pregunto

-Si lo que me conto ocurrió en la mañana, ¿por qué recién vino a buscarlas?

-Buenas noches Frederick - me despedí tirando de mis llaves y dándole la espalda, tenía a alguien esperándome fuera de aquel bar

No pude evitar sonreír cuando la vi jugando con celular apoyada en mi carro

-Tardaste – susurro metiendo sus manos por dentro de mi abrigo para atraerme – no me gusta

-Pero ya estoy aquí

-¿A casa? – Me pidió besando mi oído – quiero volver a hacerte el amor hasta que salga el sol

-¿No te basto con lo de anoche?

-Quiero hacerte el amor todas las noches Mills

-¿Y qué prefieres Swan? – le pregunte alejándome para verla directamente - ¿Sexo o hacer el amor?

-¿Que no lo ves Regina? – Me susurro mirándome con aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaban – de alguna manera yo siempre te hice el amor

 _ **Y hasta aquí el final de esta historia… si abra epilogo o no dependerá de ustedes… ya saben, un review una presión para seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **Cariño….mi amor… solo tú sabes qué hay de verdad en cada palabra de esta historia…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile y un muy Feliz Año nuevo!**_


	9. Evolucion

_**Y con ustedes el epilogo de esta historia para aquellos que lo pidieron**_

 _ **Espero que es guste y aprovecho de decir que me pondré al día con la única historia incompleta que tengo…**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Evolución**

-Buenas noches –salude desde atrás de la barra - ¿le sirvo lo de siempre?

La vi asentir con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí, viéndome fijamente. La observé mientras servía su trago con gran maestría y decorando con canela el vaso, lo deje frente a mí sin apartarle la vista

-¿Algo que le moleste? - pregunte al ver que no bebía

Negó con la cabeza y dándome una sonrisa, procedió a beber un pequeño trago, había de admitirlo, sabía lo que le gustaba a mis clientes

-Hace tiempo que no la veía en mi barra – seguí comentando al ver que seguía bebiendo

-No había tenido motivos para regresar

-Entiendo… ha tenido unas semanas ocupadas hasta donde se

Levanto una ceja invitándome a explicarme

-Entre rompimientos, nuevos noviazgos y mudanzas asumo que no ha sido fácil

-Algo así – asintió volviendo a beber sin dejar de mirarme

-Sin mencionar la estancia de Blanca Nieves en el hospital tras enterarse de su relación

Sonrió al recuerdo, no había demorado mucho en llegar hasta mis oídos lo ocurrido en el departamento de Nieves una vez enterada de la noticia entre ellas

-Fue algo sin importancia, más bien una estadía de modo preventivo ante la situación – señalo quitándole importancia a lo que había ocurrido

-¿Hook?

-Hook se marchó de Storybook para siempre – contesto – o al menos hasta que entienda que no nos va a separar

-Realmente me alegro por ustedes – le felicite honestamente mientras la veía terminar su vaso y alejarse – espero que sean felices

-Es la idea

Doble la cabeza intrigado sin embargo su venida a mi bar y sin meditar más solté la pregunta que me venía haciendo desde aquella noche

-¿Era evolución finalmente? – Pregunte – lo que había entre ustedes

La vi girarse y caminar hacia mí

-Fue una locura el emprender este camino entre nosotras, no solo por lo que está ocurriendo hoy entre nosotras contra el pueblo si no por que no era algo que debía de ocurrir – me explico apoyando sus manos sobre la barra nerviosa – nos conocimos por un azar del destino y construimos una historia juntas ignorando todo lo que estaba bien o correcto en aquel entonces

-No es una historia de amor tradicional la de ustedes – comente

-Quizás… simplemente junta somos mejores, somos lo que la otra necesita para ser más fuerte y soportar el día, nos ayudamos con nuestros demonios y nos hace querer ser mejores para la otra

-No va a ser fácil

-Pero es nuestra historia, y hoy nosotras escribimos las reglas – dicto antes de deslizar un sobre la barra – muchas gracias por todo Frederick

Vi a la rubia sonreír antes de marcarse de mi bar.

Intrigado tome el sobre entre mis manos y dándole la vuelta observe maravillado la imagen de una simple frase que lo envolvía todo a la vez

 _ **Regina Mills & Emma Swan**_

 _ **Te invita a su boda a realizarse el día…**_

Solté una carcajada antes de regresar a limpiar la barra, claro que iría, no me perdería por nada del mundo el ver la cara del resto de los invitados

 _ **Espero que les gustara este pequeño chap y agradezco a quienes me han seguido en mis historias, les invito a leer las otras que ya están terminadas**_

 _ **Cariño… nuestras reglas… nuestra historia… nuestro mundo**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
